The Zoo - One-shot Collection
by Szahara again
Summary: Various Zootropolis one-shots and drabbles. Usually Nick/Judy. Please read and review if you like. Ch.1: Nick's past catches up to him, Ch.2: Judy is lost in the city, Ch.3: A Western AU
1. Running

**Movie:** Zootopia

 **Timeline:** after movie (inspired by www. deviantart art/ zootopia - 595380049 just remove spaces)

 **Pairing:** JudyXNick

 **Word count:** 2348

 **Warning:** assult, slight swearing

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** All right are owned by Disney. (Probably for the better… Can't draw to save my life.)

* * *

 **Running**

Nick always knew that his past was bound to catch up with him. Figures… After all, things have been going suprisingly well for the last few months. He didn't get shot by a crazy substitute mayor, didn't get arrested, got a decent job for the first time in his life (with insurance and dental care to boot) and got the girl. Okay, to tell the truth that last bit was still somewhat of a work in progress. Things have been going swimmingly… unfortunately it looked like he has finally ran out of luck.

His bad luck struck on a Friday, a downright rotten time for bad luck to strike. He and Judy have just finished their afternoon shift and had a wonderful off duty weekend in front of them. They both went to their lockers and changed into their civilian clothes, then met in the lobby. He was still amazed that he was in the middle of the police station sans handcuffs and he was actually the "good" guy. He watched Judy bound up to him full of her usual energy. They waved Clawhauser bye, who waved back with a smile.

"So what did you have in mind for dinner?" she asked as she walked ahead with a skip in her step.

"How about that diner you've been raving about for the last… oh, I don't know… month?" his smirk could be heard if you had sharp enough ears.

"Nick! I have not been raving." Judy protested, as they walked down the stairs. "And wipe that smirk off your face Mr."

"Oh, believe me Carrots you have."

Judy elbowed him playfully as they walked down the street. His heat skipped a beat as Judy linked arms with him and tugged him to walk faster. They ended up eating at the diner Judy picked. It was an old-school place with the design to match and everything was tasty, even his wallet survived the ordeal relatively unharmed. Since he no longer had to live like a bum in an abandoned factory lot, he didn't really have to pull the "oh dear, it seems I've forgot my money" trick, even though Judy insisted they take turns paying.

The night was quiet in this part of the city, the noises were distant blocked by the tall buildings. As they walked in a companionable silence towards Judy's complex arm in arm, Nick was busy enjoying Judy's lite little body pressing into his side when he noticed something was wrong. The back of his neck prickled uncomfortably and Nick Wilde didn't avoid confrontations with the police thanks to dumb luck. He knew when he was being watched, when he was followed. His arm tensed slightly, and he tried to relax to not tip off their unwanted friends but of course Judy noticed.

"Nick? Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"Of course not, sweet cheeks." he lied through his teeth on reflex.

Her luminous eyes peered up at him suspiciously. "There's someone following us, isn't it?" she whispered and Nick could see her ears twitch the slightest bit, but she didn't look around.

 _Good girl._ He thought in admiration.

"Don't worry. We'll lose him if we take a few turns." He tried to sound confident and hoped he was right. She nodded in reply.

However things started to go bad when the reached a crossing and Nick's instincts screamed when he tried to take a turn down a wider road. The sinister gleam of eyes further down their path didn't help matters. So they were forced to turn down a narrower side-street instead. When they started heading for even quieter and shabbier parts his heart started to hammer harder in his chest, even worse he could feel Judy gripping his arm tighter. He pulled up his best rougish smile and grinned with a confidence he was losing quickly.

"We're trained police officers Carrots, all's going to be fine." he said in a whisper.

"Right! Almost forgot for a second." Judy answered feeling a bit sheepish.

His answering smirk was more genuine. "Silly bunny."

But before Judy could answer they took their next turn and suddenly they were faced with a dead-end street. God, Nick could have kicked himself for his stupidity. The warning bells in his head have reached a new height as he felt not one but several looming presences behind them. He heard Judy take a deep calming breath and tried to follow her example, after all panic wouldn't help them in this situation.

They turned and he instinctively stepped half a step in front of the bunny putting a paw out to shield her from sight. Nick and Judy were facing three animals. Judy had never seen the racoon and the big grey wolf, but she recognised the smallest in an instant.

"Weaselton?"

"Ah, honey bunny… I see you remember me." Weaselton simpered in reply, but he was pushed out of the way by the striped racoon.

"Shut it." he ordered in a gruff voice as he looked the fox standing protectively near the rabbit. "Nicky, Nicky, Nicky…" he tisked.

"Eddy, Eddy, Eddy…" Nick parrotted back with a sly grin.

The racoon frowned, the wolf gave no reaction, but Weaselton glanced at the apparent 'leader' fearfully.

"I see you've gotten a bit mouthy since the last time we met. When Fin told me you 'blew the popsicle stand' so to speak I didn't want to believe him, but when he told me you joined the pigs I was sure he went crazy. I just had to see it for myself."

"Well, you know how it is… What's a fox to do… Job got a bit boring, needed new prospects and all that…" he squinted into the darkness behind the small group for effect. "But it seems to me that your posse also had the same idea… Or are they taking a holiday?"

"Nice of you to ask Nicky." the racoon answered and Nick noticed that he wasn't looking at them anymore, but at something over their shoulders. He tried to push Judy out of the way but it was too late, he felt something grab his arm and twist it painfully back, while he saw Judy getting pushed forward by another animal. Judy collided with the grey wolf, who held down both of her arms when she tried to scratch him. Thanks to the surprise she didn't have time to prepare for the assult and now the wolf had both the height and the weight advantage. Kicking was also ineffective… it was like trying to kick a brick wall, so she had no choice but to hang in the strong grip. The appearence of two new arrivals were worrying, they were bigger and taller. Judy recognised another wolf, this one black, with mismatched eyes and a hyena, with an unruly scruff.

"You won't get away with assulting two off-duty police officers." Judy threatened with conviction.

"Oh, Nicky… ya sure know how to pick 'em." the hyena laughed and Judy realised that it was a female. "Ya always did like 'em a bit feisty." she walked up to the three to pinch Judy's cheek non too gently.

"Judy! Let go of her!" Nick shouted but the arms holding him tightened in reply.

"You shouldn't shout Nicky." the racoon ordered. "We don't want to make a scene or we'd have to get a bit rough."

"I don't give a rat's ass what you want." Nick spat.

"Really? After all the things I did for your furry behind? Is that the way to speak to me?" the racoon questioed. "Have you forgotten the old saying: _Don't bite the hand that feeds you._ But we're civilised animals, we don't want to lose a useful member. If you apologise and ask nicely, I'll let you come back to us on the usual terms."

Nick glared at the racoon and Judy was unprepared to see the hate in his eyes.

"Nick?" she said tetatively.

"So Nicky… Does you little friend know about your little enterprise?" the racoon asked with smugness.

"I know what he used to do." Judy spoke defiantly.

"Good, good. Wouldn't want to break your little heart with unpleasant details. However Nicky has always been good at conning unsuspecting creatures… must be in his blood." he ignored Nick's growl. "Actually after some education he was brilliant, brought us some good money… We wouldn't want to lose such good revenue."

"So that's your problem? You don't want me, you just don't want to lose money."

"But of course Nicky… Who would want you, who would hire a fox, especially a 12 year old runt like you were." the racoon grinned nastily when the fox bared his teeth. "A fox is a dime a dozen, but training a new guy always costs money."

"What if I pay you?" Nick asked.

The racoon's ears perked.

"With interest." Nick added.

"Now that's honest talk. That way there won't have to be any ugly misunderstandings." the racoon agreed.

"How about I give you some advance payment?" the fox asked. "You can take whatever money I have on me."

The racoon's smile got even wider. "We're not pick-pockets… but as a sign of good will we'll accept that offer."

Nick felt a strong paw let go of him. "Back pocket." he ground out sullenly.

"You can't do this Nick." Judy protested worry lacing her voice. "They won't ever leave you alone."

"It's okay Carrots. I'm going to be all right. It's going to be fine." he looked at the bunny sadly.

"Really Nicky… Ya have it bad for this little piece of fluff." the female hyena snickered as she took the pilfered money from the black wolf.

"Stay out of this Connie." Nick growled.

"I hope the next payment will be bigger, because this is pathetic… Police job not paying as well as you thought?" the racoon asked as he pocketed the banknotes. "You can keep the change, Nicky." he added with a laugh.

Nick started to feel optimistic about the situation, maybe they will survive this run in with his past 'friends' unscated, however he heard a sigh which made his head snap towards the group.

"Unfortunately Nicky, you still need a little lesson so you don't forget that tricking me is a bad idea." the racoon sounded apologetic, but Nick knew it was a false facade.

"What the hell more do you want?" he asked.

"Just a little thing to remember us by. Connie, be a dear and do the honors." he asked turning to the hyena.

Connie grinned and reached for Judy who tried to shy away from her grip.

"Don't you dare touch her! Let me go!" Nick struggled but a paw clamped down on his muzzle and silenced him.

"What did I say about causing a scene? So just shut up, you brought this on yourself and your little friend." the racoon lectured.

The hyena was holding Judy by her sensitive ears and leered at her trying to kick unsuccessfully.

"Ya rabbits are so fluffy. Makes me wanna bite your cute little neck."

Judy tried to pull herself up, hyenas had infamously strong jaws, she could snap bones with ease. The rabbit felt Connie grab her neck in a gentle grip and made her claws clutch her face. Judy flinched and she felt a claw scratch her on her temple.

"Stay still bunny rabbit or ya'll hurt yourself." Connie taunted and then her tongue lolled out of her mouth showing off wicked jagged teeth, but she only licked off the bead of blood making Judy's fur matted with saliva. Judy cringed at the feeling.

Suddenly there was a commotion to the side. Judy glanced in Nick's direction, who in his struggles managed to slam his head into the wolf's chest while he elbowed him in the stomach effectively stunning him for a few seconds. He was running their way, but Connie prepared for him and now held Judy by the neck again, this time less gently. Nick stopped in his tracks like he was shot. He seemed to shrink in on himself, ears drooping.

"Please… I promised already, you'll get your money. Just please leave Judy out of this."

Connie glanced in the racoon's way, who was watching the scene with a bored face.

"Boss?"

"Eh… I had enough of this runt for tonight. Let him have his little girlfriend back, I think he gets what will happen if he double-crosses us again. Right?"

"Yes, sir." Nick answered defeated.

Connie held Judy out like a stuffed toy and the fox grabbed her before anything else could happen. He looked at the bunny relieved and didn't see the sucker punch Connie threw at his face. He felt his face snap to the side and as he hit the ground, for a moment he was sure that his jaw broke. He glanced up with tears of pain in his eyes and saw the recovered black wolf walk in their direction. _Over my dead carcass._ He crouched protectively over Judy's body who lay limply. He growled menacingly, teeth bared, eyes glowing green, tail fluffed up, when he heard the racoon.

"Leave them be Hans." the racoon turned and walked off with his gang in tow, the wolf gave a last snarl at the pair and stalked off.

Nick kept the growl up till they disappeared from sight, when he felt a soft paw touch his collarbone. He looked down at Judy staring up at him.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

He gave a bark of painful laugh. "Why are you asking me? You were the one who almost got snapped in half." His laugh chocked off at the end and next thing he noticed that his face was pressed into grey fur as he tried to hold back tears.

"I'm so sorry, Judy." he whined.

"Hey, we're okay. I'm okay, you're okay. We'll be fine." she reasurred him even now. "Don't let them get to you." Judy whispered over his tears.

He gave another chocked laugh and miserably held onto her tighter. _What a rotten start of the weekend._


	2. Help

**Movie:** Zootopia

 **Timeline:** waaay before movie

 **Pairing:** none, but there are vague mention of movie characters

 **Word count:** 2208

 **Warning:** none

 **Rating:** K

 **Note:** To my dear Guest reviewer: I'm sorry. It's unlikely that I can continue the first one-shot, I can't write big plots. RIP me.

You can thank Daft Punk's _Interstella 5555_ , lovely inspiring music.

 **Disclaimer:** All rights are owned by Disney. (Probably for the better… Can't put together a large story line to save my life.)

* * *

 **Help**

Judy Hopps was lost, in fact she felt more lost than the time when she was five and she wandered off in her 15th uncle's corn field. It took three hours and two families of rabbits to find the tiny bunny among the tall stalks. Judy decided this was worse, first this wasn't the country-side… This was the City, with a capital C. Second she didn't have around 100 rabbits looking for her, just he oldest brother. Looking back at things she shouldn't have been so careless and shouldn't have let her small paw slip out for her borther's paw. In Zootropolis a tiny bunny like her got lost in a second. Hudling miserably next to a shop window, Judy thought this was fast becoming the worst 10th birthday she could have. Large animals passed her by none of them bothering to notice the scared little grey rabbit.

 _Okay, Judy. You're going to be a policeman, they aren't scared of getting lost. They solve crimes and arrest scary animals every day… this is a piece of carrot cake._ She tried to pep talk herself. _Speaking of carrot cakes… I'm really getting hungry._

Judy finally stood up and rubbed her cheeks. _Okay, just find a policeman… Tod's probably already looking for me._ she thought.

She walked down the street making sure to keep near to the wall to avoid getting stepped on, the other pedestrians were all gigantic compared to her. The street looked like a mile long and the early afternoon rush hour blocked almost all of her view. Her ears strained to hear the smallest sign and she tried to spot anyone in blue who could potentially be a policeman. Finally, she reached a crossing that opened into a small square. She spotted a cluster of trees, it looked like a small park and her feet felt tired after a whole morning of walking around the city. Judy carefully crossed the street and headed for the nearest bench. It was taller than her, but she jumped up and sat down, the seat was nice and warm from the spring sunshine and she relaxed for a second rubbing her feet together. She sighed and looked up at the sky visible through the high buildings, her stomach growled and she curled up a bit to muffle the sound. Her ears swiveled as they picked up rustling from the side of the bench and she turned in the direction of the sound.

Judy saw green eyes glowing in the shade of the tree closest to the bench, she jumped because when her sight adjusted to the shadow she noticed that it was a tidy red fox watching her curiously. The fox was standing with arms crossed holding a cigarette delicately between two fingers the claws painted a bright cherry red. The fox took a last drag of the cigarette, exhaled and smothered the stub on the side of a beat-up trashcan.

"Are you all right, sweetheart?" she asked, and Judy realised that it wasn't only a fox it was a vixen. As the red-furred animal stepped into the sunlight Judy shrunk back a bit before stopping herself.

"Yes." she answered quickly.

"Well, you look awfully lost to me, sweetheart." the female said in knowing voice. "Such a tiny bunny alone in such a big city."

Judy's ears drooped and she drew her shoulders up sadly. _Stop silly. This isn't that bully Gedeon._ she thought hopefully, _Maybe she can help._

The fox was still looking at her expecting a reply. Judy twisted the hem of her T-shirt undecided, when she heard the fox sigh.

"Well, if you're sure you're okay…" she turned to go.

"Wait…" Judy exclaimed making up her mind she jumped off the bench. _This might be a bad idea, but… better than walking around all day._

The vixen turned back. "I got seperated from my brother, his name is Tod. I really am lost and I don't know… this place is so huge." Judy explained timidly.

"I guess, I can help you find the police station if you want. Your brother will probably go there if he realises that he can't find you."

Judy immediately perked up at hearing the magic work. "The police station?" she asked with wonder shinning in her eyes.

"Yes, however…" the fox trailed off looking at her wrist watch. "I have to finish my shift at the diner I work at, this was only my afternoon break."

When she saw Judy's sad look, she hurried to reasure the bunny. "Don't worry, sweets. I only have 3 more hours today." she held out a paw to Judy. "Come along now."

Judy looked at the larger paw for a second before grabbing it. As they walked down the street Judy had time to study the female fox, she noticed that she was wearing a pink button-up dress, with a name tag that read 'Sid'. The vixen noticed her staring and smiled a tiny smile.

"Oh, right. Where are my manners? My name's Sidney, but you can call me Sid, sweetheart."

"Okay and I'm Judy Hopps." the bunny answered.

"Nice to meet you, Judy." the fox smiled wider as she turned into a smaller side-street. Judy's hand tightened in her paw. "We're going through the backdoor, we can't go prancing across the whole restaurant. And I still have to ask my boss if you can wait till I'm off shift." Sid explained calmly.

"Oh… okay." at that moment Judy felt very silly. _Stop being a scaredy cat._ she chided herself.

"Wait here for a bit." Sid said as they walked in a heavy door and stopped in a short and narrow hallway. The fox passed through another door and left Judy waiting anxiously. It was kind of quiet and a bit dim if she really tried to listen she could hear a door frequently open and close somewhere up ahead. Just as Judy started to get bored she saw the door in front of her open again and heard voices.

"Here she is Mr. Walls." the fox said to a European squirrel. The squirrel had a shinning well-groomed red coat but his tail was black and curved up fluffily.

"All right, all right… She can wait in the dressing room. I hope you won't make a habit of picking up stays Sid." he said. "What's your name kid?"

"Judy Hopps, Mr. Walls." Judy said drawing herself up to her full height, which wasn't very impressive at all.

"Okay, listen up! Don't bother my employees and stay out of the way, don't wanna hear a peep out of you and we're gonna be good."

"I won't, Mr. Walls." Judy squeaked a bit spooked. When Mr. Walls walked off Sid smiled at the bunny kindly.

"Don't worry about Mr. Walls. It's just a few hours and we can go." she said as they walked towards the dressing room. To tell the truth it was more of a broom closet with five lockers squished next to each other and a single chair in a corner. Judy watched as Sid took out a clean towel from one of the lockers and shook out the frayed blanket that was drapped over the chair. She packed them into a nest on the chair.

"Here you go. You can take a nap if you want to. Unfortunately, I don't have anything to entertain you, but I'll bring you some napkins and a pencil if you want to draw or something." Sid said trying to sound cheerful.

"It's great, thanks Sid." Judy grinned earnestly, but her stomach decided to remind her that she was still hungry with a loud growl.

"And if you're real quiet I'll bring you a milkshake and some fries, how about that?" the fox smirked. Judy nodded blushing furiuosly. Sid let out a small laugh and tussled the floppy grey ears gently. "I'll be back soon and we can find your brother." she waved as she closed the door and Judy waved back while making herself comfortable on the impromptu cushions.

* * *

A few hours later she was suddenly woken by movement and whispered talking. When she looked up she saw Sid, with another chimpunk and a house cat fixing their clothes and fur. They already changed out of their uniforms and were ready to go, when Sid noticed Judy.

"Good afternoon. Had a nice nap?" she asked.

"Yep." Judy nodded.

"Well, say goodbye to Tammy and Lulu and let's go." the two animals waved goodbye as Judy said her bye in return. "The police station is a few blocks away we'll get there in no time." Sid said as they walked out the backdoor again. They turned into the wider street and Judy grabbed Sid's paw without thinking. The fox took a sudden breath and her paw jerked for a second.

"I'm sorry Sid." Judy said feeling rejected, but when she tried to let go the larger paw held on tighter.

"It's nothing, sweetheart." Sid said, "I was just surprised. It's been so long since I've walked like this."

"Like what?" Judy questioned.

Sid was quiet for a while before she said sadness lacing her vioce. "… Holding a tiny paw."

"Why?" Judy pried further with childish curiousity. "Do you have a family too?"

"I used to have." Sid answered painfully. "Now, I don't even know anymore."

"Did you lose them? You know my mum lost one of my sisters, she was even tinier than me." the bunny whispered. "I'm so sorry Sid."

"Something like that… you see, one of my sons disappeared too."

Judy looked up in surprise to see Sid's eyes droop with immeasurable sadness. "Really? How terrible… And the police didn't find him?"

"No, they looked for some time but I haven't heard from them in a long time."

"Well, when I'm going to be a policeman, I'll find him for sure." Judy declared proudly.

It was Sid's turn to be surprised. "A policeman?"

"Yup. I always wanted to be a policeman! And I will be, I'll go to training and everything." Judy continued.

Sid smiled again, but her eyes were still pained. "I'm sure you'll be a great policeman." she said. "Speaking of… Can you see that building?" she asked pointing ahead, where a tall glass building rose over the rooftops shinning in the afternoon sunshine, not too far away. Judy jumped excitedly pulling on the fox's arm.

"Is that it? Is that the police station?" she whooped.

"Yes, just a little more and we'll get there." Sid reasured.

* * *

When they walked up the stairs 10 minutes later Judy craned her head back as far as she could looking up the tall building. It looked so amazing like a dream come true. As they walked through the glass doors, she saw policemen milling about doing their business, they foyer was spacious and bright, with a central hub wher people could get directions and information. Right away Judy and Sid spotted a grey rabbit at the desk pulling at his ears and anxiously explaining something to a black bear, who typed away at a keyboard while listening attentively. Judy couldn't resist anymore. "Tod! Tod!" she sqealed as she ran up to her brother.

Tod turned around with a deer in headlights look and spotted the small grey bunny.

"J-Judy?" he stopped for a second. "Oh… my… sweet crusty carrot cake! I was so worried! I was sure Pa and Ma would skin me alive!" he shouted making passing officers to glare at him a bit.

"So, I guess, you don't want to file that Missing Person form anymore?" the black bear asked calmly.

"No, thanks for the helf officer anyway." Tod laughed relieved, when he saw the red fox walking up to them.

"Tod, Sid helped me find the police station, she said you'll come here for sure." Judy explained while clutching her brother's paw and dragging him towards the fox.

"Judy…" Tod sounded exasperated. "What did we tell you…?"

"I know, I know… _Don't talk to strangers._ " she said lowering her voice to sound older. "But Sid is not a stranger and she helped me a lot. Please."

Tod sighed in defeat. "Then I guess some thanks is in order."

"Don't mention it." Sid waved politely. "It was a pleasure. Judy was very brave today. I found her in the park on Rivers Street."

"Still… Thank you, I don't know what I would've done if I lost her." Tod said holding a paw out expectantly, which Sid shook after a heartbeat of pause. "Let's go home Jude, we're already late for home." Tod said as he turned away, but he felt Judy let go to run up to the fox.

"Thank you Sid." she said hugging the fox, she barely reached her waist.

Sid looked down fondly. "Take care, sweetheart." she hugged back.

They walked out of the police station and Judy looked back once more to admire the buiding of her dreams. At the foot of the stairs she made sure to hold onto Tod's paw with both hands who sqeezed back in turn. One last time Judy waved to Sid, who waved back with a smile and disappeared in the crowd. _Maybe this birthday wasn't perfect, but it turned out pretty great._ she thought.


	3. The Crook, the Hare and the (Un)Lucky

**Movie:** Zootopia

 **Timeline:** The movie never happened... Deal with it B-) this is a western AU :D

 **Pairing:** some NickXJudy

 **Word count:** 3961ish

 **Warning:** mentions violence and some romance

 **Rating:** K, K+

 **Note:** Thanks for the review, however small they make me happy. :3 Here have a light(er) hearted AU with a dash of romance.

 **Music:** Ennio Morricone _For a Fistful of Dollar, For a Few Dollars More_ OST

 **Disclaimer:** All rights are owned by Disney. (Probably for the better… Can't think of good titles to save my life.)

* * *

 **The Crook, the Hare and the (Un)Lucky**

It was fairly late in the afternoon, when the last post carriage rattled its way into Prairie Town. It stopped in front of the post office building the six heavy set horses kicked up dust as they almost skidded to a halt. The coyote team driver threw the lead away carelessly and jumped off the high seat, while the six horses took off the heavy padded harnessing.

"Take a breather boys." the coyote called out to them. "But don't you dare an' get wasted, we got an early start bright an' early tomorrow."

The horses 'ayed' in agreement as they walked off in search of the saloon. The coyote opened the carriage door and helped the passengers off. The last to drop off was a grey rabbit dressed in male clothes, who declined the offered paw politley and hopped out the door with agilely. Next the driver climbed on the top off the carriage and started handing down the travelling cases to their respective owners.

"So Mr. Wilkes," the rabbit started, as she accepted a checkered handcase. "Do you know the town well?"

The coyote glanced at the rabbit curiously. "I s'pose I do, I come throught fairly often. Why you askin'?"

"Ah, you see I'm looking for the Sheriff's office." the bunny asked.

"Is that so? Well, it's near the Savannah Saloon an' Bar, you can't miss it if you walk straight and turn right at the Bank." the driver answered. "Say that' a mighty unusualy place to visit."

"Actually, I'm not visiting. I'm the new Deputy Sheriff Assistant and…" the grey rabbit explained with excitement, but she was cut off mid-sentence as the coyote driver wheezed out a laugh leaning on one carriage wheel.

"A **bunny** sheriff…" laugh "Now that' somethin' I never seen 'fore."

Th rabbit glared, which only made the coyote laugh harder now leaning on his knees for support. "Hmph." the rabbit harrumped angrily tapping on the ground with a foot. "Thanks for the help." She muttered and she turned around grabbing her bag and walking away indignantly.

The coyote wheezed out a "Yer welcome." wiping mirthful tears from his eyes. " _A bunny._ " he mouthed soundlessly as he started to unload the postal packages from the roof.

As the grey rabbit walked following the oh-so 'kindly' given directions, she had time to take a look around. Prairie Town was a decently large town, situated in a nice all year round mild climate thanks to the surrounding mountain ranges that helped to keep a temperate weather without any drasic weather conditions. Unlike the nearby Tundra Town that had the pleasure of recieving the full wrath of winter cold-spells, or the farther away Rainforest Range, that enjoyed cupious rain and storms with heat waves all year. Here the population was a mixture of a little bit of everything, the bunny saw horses, sheep, goats, buffalows and plenty of predators like coyotes, wolves and mountain lions. The milling crowd was also peppered with citizens of the more exotic variety, she saw lions, crocodiles, gazelles and all sorts of peaceful herbivores. The crowd was decently dense everyone was hurrying home or was on their way to join the evening revelry someplace. She saw plenty of housewives dressed in long flowing fashionable skirts, many well-made suits, hats and occasionally spotted pistols strapped to their owner's side. The town had wooden walkways linking shops and other establishment together, so no animal had to get their clothes dirty if they so chose. All in all it was a nice civilised looking place.

Reaching the indicated Bank the rabbit immitately spotted the sign declaring District Sheriff Office in the distance, with its barred windows and heavy looking door. She clenched a paw tighter around the handle of her case and strode with determination towards the building. She also took notice of the grand looking two storey building proudly declaring 'Savanna Saloon and Bar' There was faint piano music and singing trickling through the inviting swinging doors. A poster advertised ' _Dancing, Music, Whiskey_ ' in bold letters, another poster showed a strickingly beautiful blond-haired gazelle, with the caption ' _Gazelle, Show Every Night_ '. The rabbit lifted a wondering eyebrow at the last one… Was that a name or just stating the obvious? She shook her head and kept walking.

The grey bunny soon reached the Sheriff Office, smoothed her ears back nervously and taking a breath knocked on the door.

"Come in!" called a friendly voice.

When the rabbit opened the door she was faced with a very round cheetah, casually sitting at a desk off to the side, wearing a checkered shirt, busy trying to tackle a sandwich that was bigger than her head. The moment the cat saw her, the rabbit straightened and snapped off a military looking salute.

"Judy Hopps Deputy Sheriff Assitant here to see Sheriff Bogo… sir." she added faltering a bit at the end.

The cheetah put the sandwich down and lifted a paw to his mouth, eyes going round in pure joy.

"Oh. My. Dear. Lord." he said. "You are the cutest bunny I've ever seen in my life."

That was the last reaction Judy expected, so her gobsmacked reaction could be easily forgiven. However she recovered quickly and answered.

"Ah, you see a bunny can call another bunny cute, but if someone else does it… well, that's a bit… uhm…"

Now the cheetah looked absoutely remorseful, his joyful expression dropped and he gasped. "Dear God. I am so sorry. That was terribly rude of me wasn't it?"

"It's all right. Nevermind it… uh… Mr…" Judy trailed off unsure.

"Sorry, sorry… Benjamin Clawhauser at your service, but please call me Ben or Clawhauser. We're going to be collagues afterall." the cheetah was back to his jovial attitude. "I'll call in and see if the Chief will see you now." he said standing up, as Judy nodded in agreement, then walked up to an adjacent door to knock.

"Chief? The new Deputy Sheriff Assistant is here. Can I send her in?" he said loudly.

There was a not really reasuring huff from inside. "If there's no other way… send her in."

To Judy's ears that wasn't the most enthusiastic answer that she could imagine. At Clawhauser's encouraging nod, she pushed down the handle and opened the door.

The office looked mostly organised with a large desk and a few chairs, the shelves were packed with papers of all kind, but they weren't spilling everywhere like Judy expected them to, it seemed there was a method to them which probably could only be understood by their owner. In the corner behind the desk there was a heavy padlocked cupboard, which she could only assume held the standard issue weapons, backups and ammunition. Various pegs on the walls held the things that were used more frequently. Behind the large desk sat an even larger dark grey buffallow, with heavy horns, dressed in dark clothes, he wore the badge that declared him as 'Sheriff' and on his snout perched a pair of delicate wire-rimmed glasses. He was looking at some papers, when Judy opened the door, but put down the documents as he turned to the newcomer. Judy walked a few paces till she arrived at the desk and tried not to fidget as the buffallow studied her critically over the rim of his glasses.

Finally, Judy couldn't stand the silent treatment any longer and like before she straightened, saluted and recited. "Judy Hopps from Bunnyburrows, reporting for Deputy Sheriff Assistant duty, Sir." she kept the salute and her rigid pose waiting for acknowedgement.

The buffallow looked even more thunderous if it was possible. "So, imagine this…" he started, " I asked for a new assistant… after the untimely departure of the previous one… and what do I get? I get you."

"Sir!" Judy chocked, heart hammering and blood rushing to her face and ears.

"Silence! I get a damn rabbit. A rabbit." the buffallow said, still in a deceptively calm tone. "What the damnation will I do with you?"

"Sheriff Bogo! I'm not just a token bunny." Judy protested losing her patience. "I'm a long time member of my local Sheriff Office, I'm trained for this job."

"Oh, I can imagine the heineous crimes that happen in a place like Bunnyburrows." the sheriff quiped. "Why, the place must be a veritable hotbed for crime and mayhem."

Judy felt her ears burn, but she pushed back her sudden feelings of anger and indignant humiliation. "Sheriff Bogo, if you give me a chance I can prove to be useful to you."

The buffallow kept staring at Judy like she commited a terrible killing spree in the last five minutes, but before he could answer there was a quick knock and Ben Clawhauser opened the door in a rush.

"Chief! It's the Newt Brothers! They are stirring up trouble at the railway station again." he gasped out.

The Sheriff pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "All right. You get one week, Hopps. One week!" he said and Judy brightened instantly. "One week only! But if you don't make yourself useful... really useful, you're going back to 'Backwater Central' without a peep. Deal?"

Judy swallowed nervously, but after a second she nodded with conviction and said. "Deal."

"Good, good." Bogo almost sounded kind for second. "Now come with me."

He stood up towering over Judy and walked out of the office on his way he grabbed a brown Statson and a gun belt with a pistol. Judy bounded after him in excitement.

"I promise Sir, I won't let you down." she said and started rifling in her handcase until she found a gunbelt with a set of lightweight pistols. "Do I get my badge now, Sir?" she asked eagerly strapping the belt on.

"Oh, no, no, no…" the Sheriff answered. "You misunderstood me, Hopps." he looked downright predatory with a mean grin.

"The Deputy Sheriff Assistant has different duties." he explained as he pushed the stricken Judy over towards the otehr side of the main office, where Judy noticed another smaller desk. This desk was much less organised, it was covered in stacks of papers and a large wooden cabinet stood next to it.

"You see, Hopps, the late assistant's job was to make sure to keep the complaints and letters and whatnots in working order. He was only called to attend to matters in the direst of emergencies. So you see, lately certain things have been neglected." he continued the explanation while Judy tried to process the information.

"But…" she started protesting.

Sheriff Bogo's eyes glinted in victory. "Are you saying you're not up to this task, Hopps?"

Judy stopped dead in her protests and glared at the ground in thought a foot tapping a staccatio on the floor. "No, sir." she ground out.

If she looked up she could have seen the slight disappointment in Bogo's face. "All right, Hopps. Remember. One. Week. Make it or break it."

"Understood." Judy answered and went to sit down on the chair behind the alloted desk, while taking off the gunbelt. She watched jealously Clawhauser shoot her a pitying look, as he tried to buckle a gunbelt around his giant belly. He managed it on the third try and hurried after the sherif who was almost halfway to the door.

"Coffee's on the stove. Have some, or a sandwich if your hungry." Clawhauser called back.

Sheriff Bogo turned back from the door for the last time. "Oh and Hopps… I expect you to keep an eye out for things around here. Don't expect us back any time soon, you might as well stay for the night. And keep out of trouble or you're going home tomorrow."

"Fine." Judy grumbled, but seeing Bogo give her the evil eye added. "I mean… Yes, Sir."

Finally the door closed and Judy was free to wallow over her miserable fate as she rested her forehead on the desk top. Soon she decided she might as well go down fighting even if Sheriff Bogo was determined to send her packing. She started trying to make sense of the chaos on the desk, luckily the drawer cabinet was meticulously organised by someone who was probably used to doing this job. She was optimistic that she could make it through the week and maybe then she could convince the stubborn buffallow that she was more than a bunny.

Soon the sun started setting for real and the night voices started up in the town. She heard the music become louder and was sure that it came from the Saloon and Bar down the street. Judy felt her ears start to droop a bit, she was travelling almost all day yesterday and today, tiredness was catching up to her it looked like. The thought of the coffee that Clawhauser mentioned became harder and harder to resist until she gave up the fight and stood up to stretch. She noticed how dark and chilly the office turned, so she lit some oil lamps which gave off a warm friendly glow, then she struck up a small fire in the stove-firepalce and waited for the coffee can to whistle. After the coffee signaled and the wonderful smell filled the room, she took the kettle off the stove and placed a metal cup on the stove to warm, while she started pouring the brew.

"Hey, are you the new assistant by any chance?" a voice suddenly spoke from behind her.

Judy's paw jerked as she jumped at the sudden sound and the coffee spilled onto the hot stove where it sizzled violently. Judy put the kettle down and turned to face the speaker. The first thing she noticed was the greenish glow of eyes in the darkness. She began to inch towards her belt and the safety of the desk, but as her vision adjusted to the shadows she saw that there were metal bars separating her and the mystery person. Judy decided it was safe to walk closer, but she grabbed her gunbelt for safety anyway. She realised that she was stupid for not realising that like any sheriff office this also had a few holding cells for temporary detention. She walked into the darker parts of the office which led to two cells next to each other. She lit the lamp closest to the first cell, where the mytery person apparently resided. Now Judy could clearly see the form of a red fox sitting on a ratty blanket on one of the wooden benches attached to the wall.

"So, are you gonna answer or fox got your tongue?" the fox asked in a joking tone.

Judy didn't answer, but studied the fox quietly. He wore brown dusty pants, with a white shirt that was probably used to be crisp and clean, but was now spotted with brown and grey splotches as if he got some liquid thrown at him before the was dragged around in the dust a bit, he also had a green scarf round his neck. Judy would have called him handsome if not for the sly look in his eyes and the fact that he was a fox. Meanwhile the fox let Judy study him silently but when she looked into his face, he lifted his eyebrows in question.

"Yes, Judy Hopps. I'm the new Deputy Sheriff Assistant." Judy ansered finally.

"Quite a mouthful… that title." the fox commented drily.

"And you are?" Judy asked.

"Nick Wilde, no title." he smirked and added as an afterthought. "Well, you're better looking than the previous assistant."

Judy's ears perked a bit. "Why what happened to the previous one? The sheriff made it sound like he… died…" she swallowed the uncomfortable feeling.

"Who Flash?" Nick laughed loudly. "That's a good one. No, he just got 'transfered'. You see Flash is a great guy, you've gotta meet him once, but well… He's a sloth and not the best person to go to in an emergency. So, now he's working in the post office… They aren't famous for their speed anyway." Nick shrugged.

Judy's eyebrows were drawn up in surprise. _Well, that explains it,_ she thought. considered him for a few more seconds, then she walked back to her coffee that was probably already hot like lava.

"So, why are you in here?" she asked casually as she grabbed a rag to pick up the hot metal cup and take the kettle off the stove.

"Because Sheriff Bogus put me here obviously." he replied with a grin.

Judy only rolled her eyes blowing on her coffee to try and cool it down. "Har, har. Wise-ass, but what did you do to make him put you here?"

Nick just kep grinning, by this point it began to unnerv Judy a bit. "Honestly? I have no idea. I was just playing cards with some new acqaintances in the saloon and suddenly they start shouting about cheating." his grin got even wider. "I mean… Me? Cheating?" he sounded so genuinly indignant.

"Pfft." Judy stifled her laughter in her cooling mug.

"Ah, I made the bunny laugh." he sounded satisfied.

"I can imagine that you're a really upstanding citizen, considering you're the one locked up here and not said 'new acqaintences'."

"Hey, hey!" Nick said crossly. "They were card-sharks so they had money to bail themselves out. Actually they were literally sharks… Don't even ask how that works, but they sure were mean."

Judy thought it better to not comment on the last sentence, but she was getting amused. "Wow. You tried to scam some card-sharks… You must be the dumbest fox alive." she smiled.

"I wouldn't make bets on that, Carrots." Nick replied. "Anyway long story short, there was a little fight, much property damage and we ended up as neighbours for a time in this fine establishment. They paid themselves out, but I was a bit short on money and here I am, but it could be worse."

Judy sighed, she forgot she still had a job to finish in a week's time.

"Well, I'd love to chat, but I have million things to do…" she said sitting down a bit refreshed.

"Okay, Carrots. Don't let me keep you with my boring stories." Nick laughed, to which Judy just shook her head disapprovingly.

She continued to work as the night carried on, Nick was quiet as a mouse, no wonder she didn't notice him earlier. The peace lasted for about half an hour and then there was a crash. She looked up at the noise to see Nick looking at the over-knocked broom sheepishly.

"Sorry, tried to strech a bit… This bench is awfully uncomfortable for my poor back." he offered as an explanation. Judy glared a bit to get her point across but went back to the filing cabinet. Until there was a scraping noise, she looked up but saw nothing and the scraping noise came again, only now her sensitive ears picked up the direction as she listened. It was coming from the direction of the cells, her instincts prickled and she twisted around quickly.

To find Nick Wilde holding the broom by the handle trying to sweep a keyring off a peg. Unfortunately he was in a clumsy angle and couldn't quite reach. Now he was trying to look innocent and failing at in terribly, while Judy tapped her foot.

"So, I guess that's the cell key." she noted.

Nick faltered for a second, but put the broom down slowly and tried to lean on the bars while acting natural. "I guess so. And you'd be a doll to help me get them… you know, as a friend." the end of his sentence sounded like a question.

"First, we're not friends." Judy said as she walked to the keys and swiped it off the peg. "Second, I'm a Deputy Sheriff Assistant. I can't let a detained crook go." she finished pinning the keys on her belt and patting them. "Third, I think I'll keep these in a safe spot for now."

"You're no fun, Carrots." Nick huffed as he lay down again looking at the ceiling.

Judy eyed him a bit, but went back to the mountain of papers, she still had a long way to go if she wanted to stay more than a week. She worked for another hour before she decided to call it quits. She really wanted to take a short nap if she had to stay up till the sheriff and Clawhauser got back. However, she needed some more coffee first. She looked at the holding cell, where Nick seemed to be asleep then stood up and went to fetch the kettle and her mug. She was just pouring her drink when she heard the rusting that told her Nick woke up and waited for the fox to speak. Predictably she didn't have to wait for long.

"So, what does a fox have to do to get a mug of coffee around here?" came his sarcastic voice.

"You have to ask nicely of course." Judy replied smiling sweetly.

Nick rolled his eyes heavenwards. "Ugh… All right, all right… Can I please have the honor to partake of your heavenly brew Miss Hopps? Please?" he added in an overly charming voice.

"A 'please' would have been enough, I don't need your sweet-talking, it's too damn late." it was Judy's turn to roll her eyes at the fox. She poured another mug of coffee and walked up to the cell. Nick reached out to recieve the mug and as Judy handed the drink over, but she discovered her mistake too late. Nick's larger paw latched onto her wrist and he pulled her forward with surprising strength. Judy yelped thinking he wanted to attack her, but was caught off guard and consequently silenced as Nick kissed her. Pressed close to the bars she could only register his chapped lips and nose pressing into her own nose. One of his hands grabbed the back of her head while the other squeezed her waist close to the bars as he deepened the kiss. Judy stalled out for all of ten seconds before she pushed herself away from the bar, but to her dismay she heard the familiar click of handcuffs and when she tried to step away she was jerked to a stop by them. Nick was already at the other end of the cell grinning rougishly.

"The hell was that for?" Judy squeeked indignantly. "What's your plan now?"

"Oh, Carrots, you're so adorable when you're all worked up." Nick commented merrily spinning the keyring he pilfered.

"Give those back!" Judy cried tugging at her paw but she couldn't reach the fox.

"Sorry, I'd just love to stay and chat, but I have places to be." Nick grinned as he opened the cell door. "But since you've been such a doll, I'll let you have the cuff keys." He said as he unhooked the cuff keys from a different peg next to the cell keys.

"How did you get the handcuffs anyway?" Judy questioned, trying to stall for time, but the fox wasn't wasting time.

"Oh, I had them all along. Sheriff Bogus always forgets that I can get out of them easy-peasy." he said putting the cell keys on the peg it rested on earlier.

"Anyway Carrots, I gotta hop now." he snickered at his joke. "Have fun explaining this to Sheriff Bogus."

She could only watch Nick's bushy red tail as he walked to the door, where he turned back to throw the keys which skidded to a halt just in her reach if she streched a bit. Then he looked around cautiously and was gone in moments. Judy fished the keys in arms reach and as she opened the cuffs.

 _Oh, sweet cheese and crackers,_ Judy thought with slight panic, _I hope Sheriff Bogo won't fire me on my first day… Yeah, right… Damn handsome foxes._

* * *

 **Note:** No, she doesn't get fired. This is a monster. What have I done? I love spaghetti westerns. Aaand, I made some awful jokes in this… I'm terrible. I started writing a one-shot before this but got stuck after 280 words, so I had to scrap the whole thing. However good news is, I had a better idea while washing-up. *evil grin*

 **Extra note:** I tried to correct my spelling mistakes and added a few word here and there. 02/04/2016


	4. Bad, Worse, Worst

**Movie:** Zootopia

 **Timeline:** movie timeline: Tundra Town incident

 **Pairing:** NickXJudy

 **Word count:** 1874

 **Warning:** mentions death and… friendship? Whaaa…?

 **Rating:** K+, T

 **Music:** Newgrounds Audio Portal (Check our _Hybrid Statement, Entering the Stronghold_ and _With Gun & Crucifix_ by Danny Schneidemesser AKA Danman87) also **Rammstein** and the **Scorpions** providing high energy music.

 **Disclaimer:** All rights are owned by Disney. (Probably for the better… Can't write a good opening sentence to save my life.)

* * *

 **Bad, Worse, Worst**

 _This is bad, this is bad, this is_ _very_ _bad._ This was the only thing that occupied his brain. Despite the air conditioning blasting chilly air that made the whole car feel like a refridgerator Nick felt sweat trickle down the side of his face. He was panicing and couldn't deny that he was almost frozen in fear. Wedged closely between one polar bear thug and the rabbit, he wanted to think of a possible way out, but his brain was in full shut down mode and his legendary cool was diminishing with the passing minutes.

All too soon they arrived at a grand mansion with dark iron wrought gates and high brick walls. As they entered they saw that whole place was lit up opulently and cars lined the grass with polar bear guards stationed around the perimeter. Then they lost sight of all as they drove down a well maintained gravel path and stopped before some discreetly hidden side doors. Him and the rabbit were unceremoniously hauled out of the car and herded down a narrow private corridor, which he recognised well, things passed in a blurr detail barely registering in his mind. Then before he could prepare himself, they got pushed inside the private office of Mr Big. The stupid little bunny that dragged him into this situation didn't seem to grasp the full direness of their situation yet, even after he told her about the fatal 'skunk butt' incident.

She also couldn't seem to shut her mouth in spite of his hurried explanation of why she should shut up. Didn't the Police Academy training cover how maffia bosses didn't tolerate the police well? Before he could recover his quick wit they were facing Mr Big in person. However, just when Nick thought he couldn't possibly find himself in a deeper hole, one Judy Hopps had to open her mouth, ranting about police investigations and threatening a crime lord no one ever messed with and lived.

He already knew what was coming before Big said it. Their death sentence was issued quickly: _Ice 'em!_ Those two fatal words echoed in Nick's brain. Next thing he knew they were dangling above an icewater-pit by their scruff, freezing air wafting up at their feet.

Then a miracle happened in the form of Fru Fru Big prancing into the room decked out in full wedding attire. In any normal circumstance this would have been the time that Nick would suavely make a cheezy compliment about the crime boss' daughter, but at the moment he was a bit preoccupied with his imminent demise. As if to spite him something else miraculous happened… _That makes two in a row… The old gods really are full of surpises today,_ Nick though in wonder. It looked like Judy was not as useless as she looked, since her good samaritan ways turned out to be beneficial for once. Mr Big went from murderous to grateful surprisingly easily given the circumstances.

"Put her down." was all the crime lord said and Judy was let down. "You've done me a great service. I will help you find the otter. I will take your kindness and pay it back." Nick could only stare and listen to Big's grateful words before he realised he was still hanging in the polar bear's grip.

"Uh, Mr Big… Sir?" he carefully began. "Aren't you forgettting about me?"

However, Mr Big did not look quite as forgiving when he made eye contact with Nick once more, who hung over the ice-pit. Then the shrew turned to Judy "Know I'm eternally grateful to you my dear, but the fate of the fox cannot be influenced by your selflessness. I hope you understand this." he apologized.

Nick stared at Judy, who refused to make eye contact and her ears that always seemed to stand on attention slowly lowered.

"Carrots?" Nick questioned worriedly, finally Judy glanced at him, but it didn't make Nick feel better. "Ca-Hopps?"

"Do you have any objections my dear?" Big asked the rabbit.

There was a long silence that made Nick's heart race in panic. "No." The fox almost missed the rabbit's quiet reply.

"Hm?" Big made an inquiring noise. "What did you say? I didn't hear you clearly."

"No." Judy's voice was firm and full of determination. "I have no objections. I don't need his help anymore."

Nick gapped in shock, eyes wide with a stupefied and slightly betrayed expression on his face, it took him a few seconds to find his voice again.

"You can't be serious Carrots." he gasped but any further questions died on his tongue when he saw Judy's neutral expression staring back at him. She looked completely void of emotions and Nick was chilled to the bone by the look in her eyes.

"Very well." said Mr Big and that was the last thing Nick heard as he was let go, he tried to call out to Judy once more.

"JUD-!" However, his breath was stolen as the shock of the ice cold water hit him. His breathing was cut off partly by the freezing sensation and partly by the water he inhaled with his last breath. The shapes distorted and the colours above blurred together in a dizying whirl. He tried to struggle, to stay afloat, to do something but it was like some weight pulled his limbs downwards towards the dark. He could see Judy's last expression it was seared into his eyes, the indifference cut into his heart for a final time as his eyelids slowly closed.

* * *

Then with a gasp Nick Wilde woke up shivering and shaking, his blanket kicked down and tangled around his feet. He sat up quickly and hid his face in his shaking paws only to feel the wetness on his fur. Still shaking he loked around the Police Academy dormitory, luckily it looked he didn't wake up anyone this time. Granted the dorm was almost deserted at the present moment, thanks to many animals taking their leave for the weekend, only a few of the recruits who used their monthly leave stayed. He kicked his feet off his too big bed and dropped to the ground dragging his blanket with him. Nick wrapped the blanket around himself, it even covered his ears flattening them comically.

 _I must look ridiculous,_ he thought and he smiled, _Judy wouldn't stop bugging me if she saw._

His claws clicked on the floor as he walked to his night stand and rummaged in a drawer till he found his cellphone. While he walked out of the dorm to get some fresh air he thought about calling Judy, his digit hovering over her contact number. He stared at his paw blankly… it was still shaking. Hearing her voice was too hard to resist and he pressed call. He kept studying her profile picture that she took for him, when he finally got a new phone. When he heard her answer he lifted the phone to his ear, he didn't trust himself to make a video call, he wasn't sure that he could keep his face from showing his emotions. It was begining to be harder and harder to fool Judy into buying his _nothing-gets-to-me-ever_ face.

"Nick?" Judy called out groggily.

"Hey, Carrots." Nick answered with more enthusiasm than he felt.

"Cheese and crackers… It's 2.30 am Nick." she almost sounded lucid that time.

He was so shaken by his dream that he faltered for the briefest second before he recovered. "Sorry, did I interrupt your beauty sleep?" he quiped back hoping she didn't catch his slight msitake. Only silence answered him for seemingly minutes and he was too rattled to wait patiently.

"Carrots…? Judy…? Hello? Are you there?" his voice rose unwittingly in panic.

Then Judy's worried voice answered at last. "What's wrong Nick? This isn't like the dumb fox I know."

This time even the familiar joking words stung him. "Nothing's wrong Carrots… Just felt like calling you."

"At 2.30 in the morning?" she sounded incredulous.

"Yep… big agility test tomorrow… uh, I mean today and all, you know me and my nerves." he joked.

"Nick…" this time she sighed, "You want to tell me Slick Nick veteran con-fox has nerves from a small agility test? I know I'm just a dumb bunny, but even I don't buy that anymore."

There were a few beats of silence while he tried to think of something clever to say, anything to avoid the real reason of his unexpected phonecall.

"You know…" she cut to the chase before he could think of an excuse. "If we really want to do this… be partners and all… You can tell me whatever you want, because you should've learnt by now, that I'll always have your back… And I trust you'll do the same when I'll need it." she explained qiuetly trailing off at the end.

Nick wanted to kick himself for being stupid. Of course, dear compassionate, heart-on-her-sleeves-Judy won't judge him. Not for something like this after all the adventures and life threatening situations they've gone through together. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and breathed a quiet laugh…

"What are you doing to me, Judy?" he wondered aloud. He must have sounded borderline hysteric because he heard Judy's worried questioning on the phone. "Nick?"

There was a brief silence before Nick sighed.

"I had a nightmare…" he admitted finally.

"Oh, Nick…" came Judy's apprehensive reply. "Was it about the museum?" she asked gently.

"It… No." the fox ansered, he was glad Judy couldn't see his pained expression. "It was about Tundra Town."

"Tundra Town?" the bunny sounded preplexed.

"Yeah… Remember the icing incident?" Nick questioned with a wince.

"Oh… But everything turned out fine there in the end, didn't it?" Judy tried for the optimistic approach.

"Not in my dream, it didn't. This time you realised that my so called help wasn't really worth the trouble…" Nick trailed off closing his eyes. He could almost hear Judy put two and two together and come to the ineviatble conclusion.

"I'm so sorry, Nick…" the bunny apologized.

"Dumb bunny… You didn't do anything wrong. Anyway, you know I've forgiven you for everything long ago, right?" Nick's voice was slightly chiding and he heard Judy giggle tearfully over the line. "It's me who hasn't forgiven myself…" Nick added.

"Dumb fox… I'd never abandon my partner." Judy said.

"I know, Carrots… I know." was Nick's reply. "Okay, I've had enough of the heartfelt confessions for tonight… I mean today."

Judy let him change the subject. "Yup… you still have that agility test in a few hours and I have to get to work soon."

There was a lull in the conversation then Nick answered. "Thanks… for listening, Carrots."

"It's what partner's are for." Judy said sleepily.

Nick smiled fondly, that word still made warmth blossom in his chest. "Get your beauty sleep, Judy."

" 'mKay…" she already sounded like she was nodding off. "Good night…"

Nick didn't bother to correct her only whispered "Good night" back before ending the call. He stared out the window at the distant, barely visible lights of the city for a long time smiling to himself. Today was another day and he had things to prove.

* * *

 **Note:** Thank you **Guest** reviewer. Finally… now I know that my ideas came across in Chapter 2, it' great that you caught the things I implied there. 3

Everyone always writes about the museum finale in Nightmare fics… so I found something else to make into a nightmare. How was it? Tell me. I wanna hear what you thunk?

Geez, I thought this'll be easy, the first part wrote itself, but the second part… Well, Nick didn't want to have a sappy phone call. I had to watch the movie two times to get a feel of him, I hope it worked out. I have 3 more one-shots in the works, possibly another Western AU too.

 **Question:** Whick one-shot idea you like best? 1. Genderbender / 2. Going to a ball or party? / 3. Gangster AU?


End file.
